onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jude Baker
:"Whose daddy got? Is that Jude?" ::Brooke Davis Baker Jude Baker is the son of Brooke and Julian Baker and the twin brother of Davis. His mother; Brooke fell pregnant with him and his twin despite thinking she couldn't conceive children. Julian their father, considers theim like their miracles. Jude is also the grandson of Victoria and Ted Davis who is also one of his godparent with Haley James Scott. Character History Season 7 's arms. ]] Brooke learns that she can't have a children after believing she was pregnant. Although her best friend, Haley tells her not lose hope. But Brooke, completely devastated and demoralized never to see his greatest dream come true, will create tensions with her boyfriend, Julian. These problems will not dissipate until the end of the season when they recoiled and later Julian asked Brooke to marry him . Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They find a young woman of 19, Chloe Hall, who is pregnant and who agrees to give them her baby. But after delivery and return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. After finding out they won't get the baby, Brooke is depressed and agrees to become the vice president's former company. Her mom encouraged her to accept, but Alex tells her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the airforce. Chase had been forced to smoke, so he asked Alex, but she had some of Quinn's pot brownies, so Alex went to ask Julian, but he wasn't home so Brooke gave the sample). Brooke then makes the decision to stay in Tree Hill and she and her husband will announce they are pregnant. Quinn figures out Brooke is pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink or eat sushi, while Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan ,he expressed the wish that the baby would be a girl, and would be the best friend of Nathan's daughter, Lydia Scott. When Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley that she is pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in the reopening of the cafe. When she is six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. A month later on November 17th 2011, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's cafe and she is rushed to hospital where she gives birth to premature twin boys. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Brooke is drawing some designs and Julian asks if she's starting her next Clothes Over Bro's and Brooke says she is now more bros over clothes. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Season 9 Jude and his twin brother, Davis, have trouble sleeping, subsequently keeping their parents awake. In order to give her husband some rest, Brooke takes her sons out for a drive every night. Jude was baptized at Tree Hill church along with Davis in the presence of their parents, Brooke and Julian, their grandparents, Victoria and Ted Davis, and their godparents, Haley and Ted. Ted Davis returned to Three Hill specifically for his grandsons' baptism. After their grandfather's return, their grandmother was eager to pass even more time with them due to her feelings of jealousy towards her ex-husband, emphasizing to Brooke that she was there for her and her family. Relationships * Jude Baker/Family Family Brooke and Julian are Jude and his twin brother Davis' parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children and she wants a baby since her 22. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Ted Davis. Victoria loves her grandsons and pass very much time with them; Ted is also their godfather (according to Brooke's wish) and their godmother is their mother's best friend Haley James Scott. His paternal grandparents Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris live in L.A. His twin is named Davis, after Brooke's maiden name. Trivia *Jude's name comes from "Hey Jude," a song which Paul McCartney wrote for John Lennon's son, Julian. *Jude was born 2 months premature after his mother Brooke suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant while working at Karen's Cafe along with his twin brother Davis. *His father wanted a daughter . *His godmother is his mother's best friend Haley James Scott and his godfather is his maternal grandfather **His father wanted that Nathan or Jamie Scott would be the godfather. **His grandmother wanted be his godmother *His hair are less curly than his brother's. Baker, Jude Category:The Baker Family Category:The Davis Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Baker, Jude Category:The Baker Family Category:The Davis Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters